


谁是狐狸精？

by Aa1434680



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: 双A 带把 娱乐圈背景





	谁是狐狸精？

如果我不是凑崎纱夏，我不是站在聚光灯面前的漂亮玩偶，我不是成千上万的少女心中的梦，我不是她们的水仙花少年，我不是在镜头前让大家拥有一切美好想象的人，那么，我是不是就能够爱她。

我一直在想，如果我没有出道我会是怎么样的，我可能是芸芸众生里的一个平淡无奇的普通人，只是蚍蜉，是尘世里的尘埃，我或许会坐在写字楼里，当个被甲方催促的设计师，拥有普通人的忧愁和快乐，我或许只是个简单的上班族，每天过着两点一线的日子，上班下班，快乐没有现在这么难，我会拥有自己的空间，就算在大街上大喊大叫也没人在乎，我或许会遇到一个漂亮的女孩，我会跟她谈恋爱，跟她结婚，做平凡人做的选择，但是我不能。

因为我不是普通人，我是凑崎纱夏，从我出道那一刻起，我就不再特定属于任何一个人，我属于大家，我的所有被镜头无限延伸，舞台无限大，我每时每刻都要是凑崎纱夏，而且要是镜头前的那个完美的不可思议的人，橱窗里的漂亮玩偶，我深知，在这个没有边界的舞台上，我要爱人很难，爱她更加难，但是我还是义无反顾的喜欢上了她，爱上了她，由我开始，由我结束。

我遇见周子瑜的时候，我还没有大红，在圈里像我这样的小透明一抓一大把，但是她不同，她一出道就已经红遍半边天，她被无数刺眼的闪光灯照的时候，仍然是平静无波的，她像一条河流，不会被干扰，不会被打断，固执地流向自己该去的大海里，她接受世界的审视的时候，也没有任何波动，因为她太干净了，一眼望去，你像是望进透明的玻璃容器里，容器里有着这世间最干净的东西，这物件不单单只能包容爱，还能包容恨，她不光只是接受爱，她连指责辱骂也一并收下，她吸收，她容纳，再净化。

她出道的时候不过才十几岁，一时爆红严格来说也不算是一个好事情，本不应她承受的职责，都由她来承担了，别人多么努力都比不上她的运气好，这让她收了许许多多不该有的谩骂，她出道前我见过她一次，那个时候的她少年气息十足，眼睛骨碌碌的转，漫出来的都是对世界的希冀和期望，像白纸一样干净，纸页散发着纯粹的气息，是个极致干净的人啊。

但过了三四年我再次见到她，她的通往外界的窗户已经几乎闭合，眼神里已经没有一年前我看到的希冀，像是一潭死水，即使你往里面扔再多的石头，也不会溅起一点波澜，白纸被污渍玷污，被人揉皱，再度展开的时候，也依然会有褶皱，你与她说话，会有些感觉到你和她并不身处在同一个空间里，理论上你们是在同一个空间内的，但是精神上你却会感觉你离她十万八千里，你站在高高的悬崖上，俯视着深渊里的她，你大声叫喊，她也听不到，距离太过广阔，声音被山岩驱逐到深渊之外的地方，只有极少数的时候，我才能窥探到一年前的她。

理论上来说，我的咖位是配不上她的，但是我们实打实的合作了，而且还是一部双女主的戏，我也不知道她为什么要接这个戏，其实以她的热度，不接也是可以的，但是她接了，接到经纪人的电话的时候，我还是有点恍惚，我要和周子瑜合作了。她说。

导演选中我也是机缘巧合，我在之前的时候出演过一个古装剧，我的演技只能算是一般，并没有太出彩的地方，好就好在，古装剧剧本里我的人设实在是太好了，导致剧播出的时候我小火了一把，导演看到我，就觉得我很适合，这也是歪打正着。

现在想来都是命运的安排，命运是一根无形的线，将我与她捆绑在一起。

其实刚进组的时候，她不怎么讲话，也很少笑，更多的时候都是坐在旁边一个人看剧本发呆，她演技其实很好，她在镜头面前像是换了一个人，有另外一个周子瑜代替那个沉默寡言的人出现了，生动鲜活地表演着，镜头是一道聚光灯，她独自一个人在灯下舞蹈，旋转，跳跃，最后优雅的落地，鞠躬的时候会收获声响巨大的掌声，我没有想到，一个沉默寡言的少年，蕴含着如此大的能量。

鼓掌的人也有我，我也是被她惊艳的一份子，我站在镜头的后面注视着她，我陷入了她的世界里，将她的肢体，语言，动作，偶尔泄露出来的脆弱，都照单全收，我以为暂时是单方面的，那个时候我还没有注意到她早就注意到了我。

其实很奇怪，我每次见到她，脑海里面总是浮现的是几年前的她，那个纯粹干净的，尚且还没有被玷污的，也不是说她现在就变得肮脏了，只是，很难从表面寻找到那些纯粹和光明的部分，被她保护的很好，藏得很深，可能只有在月亮出来的时候，她才会在月光的照耀下，小心翼翼地呼唤你，“嘿，你来看呀”

我不敢想象，这么干净的人也有人伤害，她不常笑，其实她出道之前很爱笑，在后台我曾远远的见过几次，笑容展开的时候，鼻头会略微皱起，露出有些调皮的小虎牙，眼睛笑弯起来的时候，所有的肮脏都被驱逐开她的身旁，所有的不干净的地方都被拍散，但是现在很少看见了，她的脸上建立了一座冷漠的城墙，将一切好的不好的，都隔绝在外，这是她保护自己的一种方式。

我睡在床上，外面的树影绰绰，风吹过树叶，清脆的声响如数传递到了我的耳朵，我的视角刚好能望到天空的云，雨后的天空有种被洗刷过干净的黑，云快速的流动，像是银波在荡漾，  
我实在是睡不着，于是披了外套，到了外面去透透气，剧组采景的地方在深山里，空气很好，充盈在微风里的夜气，被我的肺器官循环反复，地上的一滩水倒映着天空，树叶上残留的雨滴滴落在水潭里，荡起波纹，天空崩溃在这滩水里，这个时候旁边的树林里传来落叶被踩动的声音，我探头去看，发现周子瑜坐在树林里的一块大石头上，在盯着什么，我走到她身边，对于有人走到她身边的这个事情，她并没有任何反应，她盯着另外一滩水，那滩水的面积更大，倒映着夜空中的月亮，风吹过，平静的水面被吹皱了，她举起手，将掌心的石头准确地扔到水面，月亮崩溃了。

“你觉得这像不像我们”

“什么？”

“就是月亮呀，挂在夜空中的遥不可及的月亮，也会被一颗石头砸碎”

我听明白了她的意思，周子瑜觉得我们像是这一滩水倒映的月亮，依旧漂亮，依旧洁白，但是脆弱的，是易碎的，看起来我们像是高不可攀，不会被打碎的永恒的美，但是其实只要一块石头，或者是其她点什么，我们就会破碎，像被她打破的月亮一样。

霎时间，我不知道如何言语，她向我展现了她往日看不见的脆弱，虽然我只是窥探到了其中的一部分，但是也足够压抑，我的胸腔被人为的塞入了令人窒息的空气，我有些无法呼吸，她低着头，刘海有点长了，盖住了她的眼睛，背对着光的她，让我感觉有些不真实，像是易碎的玻璃娃娃，一个二十岁左右的少年，那洋溢着青春气息的身体里藏着巨大的压抑和不安，她人的不顺心也一概投递到她这里来，她没有办法拒绝，她只能被动的接受，容纳。

像是一个巨大的净化器，其实每个镜头前的人都是这样，因为你是爱豆，你是演员，你是歌手，所以你要是光明的，你的美不能被打破，连同七情六欲你要一并割舍，你只能展现人们所看到的，而她们不想看的部分，你只能躲在舞台的角落，独自舞蹈，但舞台没有边界。

试问，她要怎么展现她自己呢，不是镜头前的周子瑜，是那个属于自己的周子瑜。

我感到属于自己的周子瑜，迟早会被拉入深渊，她被深渊同化，或许会变成深渊的一份子，但是她还在极力挣扎，我也是。

我不知道我能做什么，我坐在她身边，就很单纯的坐着，虽然我们的肢体没有接触，但是我们的精神世界在此刻是触碰着的，我能分明的感觉到她的痛苦，通过她本身的存在，传递到我了的大脑里，真痛苦啊。

我们长久都没有开口，静静地坐着，即使有夜晚的风，但是毕竟是在夏天，坐着还是微微出汗了，我闻到了她身上的味道，说起来有点好笑，有点婴儿的奶味，我不由自主地笑出声。

她疑惑地转过头问我；“你笑什么?”

“你身上有股奶味”

我话刚说出口，她就开始闻自己的衣服，她把头都埋到拉起来的衣领里了。

“没有啊”

“自己当然是闻不到的啦”

方才的沉默被打破，她似乎被我这几句话弄得有些开心，方才压抑的氛围消逝了，我看见了几年前那个少年。

“你喜欢摩托车吗？我很喜欢摩托车欸”她说。

她掏出手机，打开了相册，清一色的摩托车，造型各异，她眼里闪着热情，对摩特车的，喜欢溢出身体表面，是连旁人都能察觉到的喜欢。

她像个小动物一样凑过来，把手机递到我面前，我们靠得很近，我能看见她的绒毛变成了金黄色，是真的是个小动物呢。

“有空的话，要不要坐我的车”

她的的确确是个信守承诺的人，几天就邀请我去坐她的摩托车，剧组正好放假一天，我们忙里偷了闲，预备到镇上去，她给我发来微信消息的时候，我刚洗完澡，头发还是湿的，水从头发上流下来，到我的下巴，最后滴在手机屏幕上，打湿了她发来的那句话。

我看了挺久的，最终答应了，其实没有别的，我只是觉得我配不上她，即使是朋友，她是炙手可热的大明星，而我还是无名小卒，但是我还是想，我想了解她。

我走出酒店的时候，她靠在那辆大红色的摩托车旁等我，她仰着头，露出好看的喉结，脚一下一下的打着节拍，平日里她的头发都是用发胶固定上去的，露出好看的额头，她的眉眼很锋利，具有攻击性，但是一旦头发放下来，锋利的眉眼被头发盖去二分之一，她又显得极为柔和，具有迷惑人的乖巧。

我走了过去，站在她身旁，她才察觉到我来了，但是并没有看我，而是指向了天空，

“嘿，你看，今晚夜色好美”

我抬头看，确实是很美，比在城市里的天空美上一万倍，云像丝绸般在月亮的周围流动，天空布满了星星，正当我抬头看天的时候，她发动了机车，朝我打了个响指，我接过她丢过来的安全帽，沉甸甸的，她示意我上车，我刚上车，几乎还没坐稳，她就像火箭一样冲了出去，我的身体感知到了风的速度，她开的实在是太快了，我下意识地就搂住了她的腰，她真的太瘦了，我抱着她，几乎象是抱着骨头，怎么没有一点肉呢。

红色的摩托车疾驰在公路上，这里车辆很少，她可以放心大胆的开，她的车技很好，虽然很快，但是也很稳，很快我的不安就被安全感驱逐，我放松下来，感受速度带来的快感，摩托车承载车我的肉体和精神一同驰骋在公路上。

我终于明白她为什么会喜欢摩托车了，这是我们身为明星为数不多能体验到自由的时候，这也是她释放的方式，自由真的很美好。

我们停在一片田野前，她掀起摩托车的坐垫，丢给我一瓶啤酒，

“开车喝酒？”

“你是警察吗？噢，你确实是，”她对我说，脸上带着戏谑，在这个鸟不拉屎的地方，没有警察，只有我们。

她干脆利落地打开啤酒，大口大口的灌下去，白色的泡沫不小心在她的嘴角溢出，她很熟练，是个喝酒的老手了。

我小心翼翼地吞咽，我不太喜欢啤酒到喉咙里的质感，有点冲，我被呛到了，咳出来，液体撒落一地，她在旁边大笑，笑得腰都弯下去，笑声大到仿佛能震荡树叶。

“笑什么?”

“你不是比我大吗?酒都不会喝”

“有法律规定比你大的就要会喝酒吗”

她低头笑了笑，我这个时候才注意到她的下颌线很好看，视线往下，吞咽时的喉结很性感，不知道是因为喝了酒所以有点燥热还是因为她，我感觉到我的体温逐渐攀高，脸变得有些红，周子瑜注意到了，但是我用酒量太差搪塞过去了，其实我心里明白，我是因为她才会这样的。

实际上我也不知道我发生了什么，我就是总是会注意到她，我总是会偷看她，盯久了她总会发现，我们的眼神碰撞，我总是闪躲开，我不敢看进她的双眼，这对我来说，是对我自制力的挑战，她没事的时候总会来找我玩，其实也不算是玩，毕竟她讲话也不多，都是我单方面的话痨，她偶尔接几句，讲到感兴趣的时候会笑，我问她

“你为什么会来找我玩啊？”

“因为我只喜欢摩托车”她回答的牛头不对马嘴，我追问她就只是摇头，我索性不再问了，其实我只是想听到那个答案而已，但是我又不敢听到那个答案，我有点恐惧和惧怕那个答案，但是我又很渴望听到，是理智和欲望的拉扯，如果她说喜欢我，我能接受吗？我的意思是接受现实，我们可是演员啊。

但是我确确实实很喜欢她，什么都喜欢，找不出不喜欢的点，20多年来，我第一次迷恋上了一个人，我的意识仿佛都不属于我，而是被她主宰，我是她的子民，我臣服于她。

我确实不知道该怎么做了，我明白我们不能继续下去，所以她后来找我，我都以要研读剧本的借口拒绝了，在片场不怎么说话的人变成了我，但是跟她对戏的时候，我又清楚地看到她眼里的委屈，是小狗狗不被主人理睬的那种委屈。

我得到的讯息都是“你怎么不理我呀”，我要被自己搞疯了，我的心被她的眼神攻击陷落一大块，露出内里血红色的血肉，她轻易能够改变我，我在片场的时候常常会和工作人员撒娇，她们常说我是狐狸精，轻而易举就能将人骗的五迷三道的，说周子瑜像是一个冰山，但是i现在我觉得，真正是狐狸精的人，其实是她，她太懂得如何让你爱上她，在每一个瞬间都会将你俘虏，即使她根本没有打算俘虏你。

我回到酒店的房间里，一个人安静的呆了很久，直到敲门声响起，我的思绪才被打断，我打开门，周子瑜站在门口，显得有些手足无措，没有想到我这么快就打开门了，她的思绪很明显还没有理清楚，想说话但是却不知道要说什么，涨红了脸半天只憋出来一句。

“我能进来吗？”

我没回答她，自顾自转过身进了房间，她跟着我走了进来，门被关起来的时候发出的声响，是这个房间里唯一的声音，我们就站着，我背对着她，在等着她说话，画面很迥异，直到她开口，沉默才被打破了。

“我想知道，是我做错了什么吗？”

“什么?”我知道她想问什么，但是我选择避开这个话题，我是个懦夫，但很显然，她没有给我这个机会。

“我是指你不理我这个事情”

“我没有不理你，子瑜”

“你有”

我转过身来预备说话的时候，发现她哭了，眼泪夺眶而出，她咬着下嘴唇，努力不想要发出声音，我一时失语，我从未预想过这个画面，平时清冷的人在我面前流泪让我有些反应不过来，我走近她，她跟我高，低着头流泪的时候，眼泪一颗颗砸到地板上，啪嗒、啪嗒。

像是一颗颗石头砸在我的心上，我预备用手抹去她的眼泪的时候，她侧过了头，是啊，她还是那个骄傲的人，但是因为我的举动，她哭了，这让我的胸腔涌上一阵阵闷，胸口被堵着。

“我不知道为什么，你不理我，我就很难受，我真的很难受”她哭过的声音很沙哑，还不断地抽噎着，我将她拥入怀里，抱着她的时候我才有实感，我是真的很喜欢她，我见不得她的眼泪，所有的我预想过的未来被她的眼泪击溃，我不想再去考虑后果了。

“以后不会不理你了，不会了”

她的眼睛通红，鼻子也哭得皱皱的，她望着我，她的眼泪把她变得脆弱，也把我变得脆弱，我是柔软又脆弱的人类，我的柔软属于她，我的脆弱也属于她。

她在下一秒就亲上了我的嘴唇，她的眼泪有点苦，她的力气好大，要把我的嘴唇碾过的气势，我惊呼出声，她趁着我张嘴，舌头灵活的钻进来，热气也一并进入，体液混着眼泪，她的舌头追逐着我的舌头，将我体内的空气也夺到了她那边，我被强势的吻吻到快要缺氧，因为呼吸不畅，脸开始变红，我们分开，她的额头抵着我的额头，我们的鼻息相交，我们是对方的供养，我与她第一次靠得这么近，我只要抬眼，就能数清楚她的睫毛，被她抱着，我觉得浑身发麻，整个人已经接近软化，接吻又进行在下一秒，或者说每一秒。

她将我推倒在床上的时候，还用手轻轻垫着我的后脑勺，我还没来得及感叹她的温柔，她的吻已经降落在我的耳垂，是我敏感的地带，湿漉漉的舌头将我的耳朵也打湿了，她将我的衣服脱去，看着我的身体的时候，像是要把我吞没的凶狠，或是惊叹我的身体美妙，她温热的口腔包裹我腿间的时候，我被她突然的动作给吓到了，她此刻正趴在我的两腿之间，卖力的吞吐着，很显然她不是很熟练，但是也足够爽，爽的程度很大一部分是因为这个人是周子瑜，她的舌头扫过我的顶端，吞没，偶尔牙齿摩擦到腺体的疼痛，也让我颤抖，快感一波接着一波，她逐渐找到了感觉，她是浪潮，将在沙滩上的我逐渐淹没。

她修长的手握住我的腺体的时候，粗糙的茧子是我高潮的原因，白色的液体如数射在她手上，经过一次高潮我的身体已经软的不行，热气从我的肤表传递到空气中，但是周子瑜比我更热，她的汗从她的锁骨滑下来滴到我身上，她的手指在我的后腰打转，我紧张地夹紧了双腿，腰却被她的动作搞得发酸，  
双腿突然被她分开，窄小的穴口暴露在空气里，先前我射出来的精液被她用指尖缓慢送进我身体，甬道从未有人入侵，她是第一个，我紧张地收缩，她拍了拍我，喊我放松，但她也在颤抖，一根手指已经足够放松的时候，她才送入了第二根，第三根，到最后。

她滚烫的腺体抵在我穴口的时候，我才有点害怕，滚烫硕大的腺体即将要进入我，她望着我，缓慢而坚定地推进去，太大太热了。我被疼痛和温度包围，我被完全撑开，初尝这种体验的我疼到呜咽，眼角发红，被逼出生理性的泪水，过了一会她才缓慢的动起来，开始温柔的贯穿我，等到疼痛过去，快感开始抵达从交合处抵达脑内神经，她开始快速的抽插，常年跳舞的腰很有力又灵活，把我顶得头几乎要撞上床板，她每一次的进入都顶在我的敏感点上，不知道为什么我总有种我已经和她做过很多次的感觉，不然怎么会那么合适，她将我抱到她身上，更加完整的进入我，我被顶得上气不接下气，是初次体验到的快感，是初次和喜欢的人做这样的事情，我被融化在她的温度里，我被融化在她的动作里。

“你能和我在一起吗？”

“做完了才讲，你白痴吗?”

“有点晚了是吗？”

“其实也不会”


End file.
